The Demon Within
by daisuke-hieiXXX
Summary: Kurama has been struggling to contain Yoko. one day, all hell breaks loose and Yoko is free. Hiei is the only one who can stop the fox. NON YAOI


This story is NON YAOI/SHONEN AI/SLASH or any gay pairing you may have in mind. Any impression you may get of this is unintended. Now read on I says!!

* * *

"Hello, Yoko," Kurama said to his bedroom mirror. He had transformed into his Yoko self for the first time in months. Silver hair flowed over his strong muscled shoulders. He let his strong fingers run through his silky tail. The evil yoko-ish glint in his amber yellow eyes would have frightened Shuichi, but it excited Yoko Kurama.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Shuichi," his mother called. "Are you awake yet? It's past seven o'clock! You'll be late for school!"

Yoko didn't answer. _Foolish human, _he thought.

When he didn't answer her, his mother called, "Shuichi, I'm coming in. are you sick?"

A spasm of panic went through his mind. _What would he say? What would **she **say? _

He couldn't hide. Hiding isn't an option when you're over seven feet tall. The doorknob was turning and still he could do nothing. Thinking quickly, he dove into bed and pulled the sheets over his head.

"Shuichi!" she called. "Are you all right?"

She sat on the edge of the bed and tried to pull back the covers. Kurama held on tightly and refused to let go.

"Shuichi!" she laughed. "What is going on?"

He moaned and rolled over.

"Are you sick, Dear?"

Kurama bristled. How dare she call him 'Dear'! A low growl formed in his throat.

"Oh, my! That sounds like a sore throat. Don't worry. You wont have to go to school today. I'll go call the doctor."

She finally got up and left.

"This'll never work," Yoko said aloud. He quickly changed back into Shuichi.

Kurama rubbed his head. _I have to get control._

He jumped out of bed and put on his uniform. He ran downstairs, grabbed an apple and kissed his mother good-bye.

"I'm feeling better, Mother. Thanks! Bye! I'll be late!" Kurama said quickly running out the door and shutting it behind him.

"Shuichi…!"

* * *

Hiei had watched the whole thing from a nearby tree. He found it both annoying and amusing to watch. Kurama was running along the sidewalk glancing at his watch. Hiei jumped down and stood in his path.

"Please, Hiei! I'm late for school!" Kuramashouted running around him.

"I saw what happened," he said.

Kurama stopped running. Without turning to face Hiei, he said, "It's been happening more and more often. I'm starting to lose control over Yoko."

"I'm not Kuwabara, you know. You didn't have to tell me for me to figure it out."

Kurama chuckled. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry my friend."

"Hn. You'd better hurry if you don't want to be late for school," Hiei scoffed. "And I'd get a hold on yourself if you don't want to start randomly changing into a fox in front of your girlfriends."

Kurama nodded and continued running.

* * *

Mr. Myago was taking attendance as Kurama opened the door.

"Ah! Mr. Minamino, you've decided to join us. Sadly not on time."

"I'm sorry, Sir, I wasn't feeling well this morning."

Titters went around the room.

Shuichi Minamino? Too sick for school? He wouldn't miss school unless he himself couldn't breathe.

"You need a note from a parent to excuse your tardiness."

"I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't bring one."

"Then you can leave and not come back until you have one."

Kurama flushed. He had never been in trouble at school before. Then he was angry. He had never been in trouble at school. Couldn't this man lay off? As anger surged through him, he felt a stab of pain in his head. Kurama felt his books drop to the floor as he grabbed his head, trying to contain the demon within.

Suddenly, he felt himself growing taller. His hair was lengthening and turning lighter and lighter until it was silver. Two fox ears sprouted on top of his head and a tail was poking at the rear of his pants to be let out.

Several girls screamed and people started backing away.

Kurama covered his face with his hands. Hands that were now stronger and had longer fingernails.

_No! Not now! _Was his last thought before the transformation was complete.

"Filthy, humans," Yoko growled.

But Hiei had been watching and moved with lightning speed into the classroom.

(More screams as the fire demon unsheathes a katana and attacks the seven-foot tall beast.)

He cautiously attacked the youkai. Yoko summoned his rose-whip and sliced through a row of desks. Splinters of wood flew everywhere, causing several humans substantial wounds.

Mr. Myago hustled everyone to the back of the room while trying to call for help on his cell phone. Girls continued to scream in fright.

"Shut up!" Hiei yelled at them in frustration. (Hey, a guy can only take so much.)

As Kurama raised his whip for a second strike, Hiei sliced him across the chest.

Yoko sighed and fell on top of Hiei, almost crushing the small fire youkai. Hiei laid him on the ground. Almost instantly Kurama changed back into his human form. But there was now a blossoming wound across his chest.

"Damn you," Hiei cursed at Kurama.

Hiei uncovered his jagan and used it to erase all of the students' memories. Then, before any of them had time to look around, Hiei grabbed Kurama and leapt out the window in a flash of black and red.

* * *

He had to get Kurama some help before he bled himself dry. The blood from his wound was not only seeping onto Kurama, but Hiei as well. He jumped from tree to tree until he saw Yukina walking down the street. She was about to knock on a door. Hiei frowned as he noticed it was Kuwabara's door. But this was not the time for arguing.

Hiei called her name and she looked up.

He landed next to her.

"Oh my!" she cried. "Kurama! Is he alright? What happened, Hiei?"

"He was hurt," Hiei simply put it. There was a twinge of annoyance in his voice. But it was ever so soft against his innocent sister. "Can you heal him?"

"Of course! Follow me."

She began walking away from Kuwabara's home (Hiei smiled) and led them to a small house that any other human would have overlooked.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Genkai set this up for me," she beamed.

Yukina pulled out a key from the sleeve of her ice blue kimono and opened the door.

"Quickly, Hiei! Lay him down on that cot."

Hiei set Kurama down and began to wipe the blood off his black cloak.

Kurama's emerald eyes were open ever so slightly. He dimly took in everything that was happening. He had heard Yukina's voice. Kurama silently chuckled. Of course Hiei would have taken him to his sister. White hot pain seared through Kurama then and he slipped into the darkness.

* * *

…Later that night…

* * *

Kurama moaned and opened his eyes. Yukina was sipping a cup of tea, smiling sweetly at her patient, and Hiei sat in dark corner making shadows on the wall with a small flame in his hand. He tried to sit up but a searing pain went through his side. He gasped and fell back onto a pillow.

Yukina heard and turned happily towards him.

"You're awake, Kurama!" she cried.

Hiei crushed the flame in his hand and looked up with a smile tugging at his mouth. Hiei looked very proud. The look on his face told Kurama that Hiei was the one who had saved him. And Hiei never missed a chance to surpass any of his teammates.

"I healed your wound as best as I can and Hiei did something with his Jagan to make sure you can only become the Yoko when you want to. Isn't that wonderful?"

"I thank you both."

"Hn," Hiei grumbled as Yukina smiled.

"You should rest now," Yukina said. "You wont be up for a few days."

Kurama shut his eyes and quickly fell asleep. A fox demon screamed to be let free in Shuichi's mind. He pleaded to be free…to taste blood…to feel the thrill of a successful theft. But Ningenkai is no place for a fox demon, Kurama told Yoko sternly. He gave a sigh and Yoko was silenced…for now….

THE END.

A/N: wow this sucked at first but I did some revising and I believe it's a lot better! smug ha ha. Anyway, this story is NON YAOI/SHONEN AI/SLASH or any gay pairing you may have in mind. Just letting you know again! kk R&R please!!!


End file.
